Roter Drache (Dungeons
Rote Drachen (en. Red Dragons) sind die wohl bekannteste Art von Chromatischen Drachen aus Dungeons & Dragons. Wie alle chromatischen Drachen waren sie bis Version 3.5 immer böse gesinnt. Verhalten Rote Drachen sind die gierigsten unter den Echten Drachen und suchen ständig nach Möglichkeiten, ihren Reichtum zu erhöhen. Sie sind in der Lage, den Wert eines Schatzes auf einen Blick auf ein Kupferstück genau zu schätzen. Jeder Rote Drache kennt den exakten Wert seines Horts und wie und wann er jeden Gegenstand erhalten hat. Fehlt etwas, wird der Drache ausrasten und den Dieb suchen und vernichten. Ist dies nicht möglich, zerstört er zumindest die umliegenden Dörfer und Städte, in denen der Dieb sich verstecken könnteAndy Collins, James Wyatt (2003), Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786928842. Außerdem sind sie extrem überheblich und eitel. Sie sehen sich als die Art an, die dem Ideal eines Drachen am nächsten kommt, und stimmen der Meinung der Gelehrten zu, dass Rote Drachen die archetypischen bösen Drachen sindAndy Collins, James Wyatt (2003), Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786928842. Obwohl Rote Drachen sehr territorial sind und für gewöhnlich jeden angreifen, der ihr Revier betritt, interessieren sie sich dafür, was in der Welt vorgeht. Am interessanten sind Nachrichten über andere Rote Drachen und ihren Status relativ zu diesen. Zu diesem Zweck unterhalten sie oft Diener aus anderen Rassen, die ihnen Nachrichten bringen. Sie neigen aber dazu, die Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten zu fressenAndy Collins, James Wyatt (2003), Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786928842. Rote Drachen sind der Meinung, dass jedes Wesen nur das besitzen darf, was es auch verteidigen kann. Erachtet ein Roter Drache einen anderen als schwach, wird er ihn angreifen und seinen Hort plündernAndy Collins, James Wyatt (2003), Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786928842. Rote Drachen ernähren sich rein von Fleisch. Viele behaupten, dass das Fleisch junger Menschen und Elfen am besten schmeckt. Manche zwingen Dörfer und Städte dazu, ihnen regelmäßig Jungfrauen zu opfernAndy Collins, James Wyatt (2003), Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786928842. Fortpflanzung Durch das extrem territoriale Verhalten ist die Balz extrem kompliziert. Jeder mögliche Partner wird gleichzeitig als Eindringling und Rivale angesehen. Meist versucht ein junger Roter Drache mit hohem Status einen Älteren zu bezirzen. Meist gehen die Annäherungsversuche von den Weibchen aus, selten auch von MännchenAndy Collins, James Wyatt (2003), Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786928842. Nach der Paarung brütet der jüngere Drache die Eier aus. Oft sind die Jungtiere von Geburt an auf sich allein gestellt. Gleich alte Paare ziehen die Jungen aber manchmal gemeinsam auf. Aussehen Wie alle Echten Drachen haben Rote Drachen den typischen Körperbau eines Westlichen Drachen. Auf dem Kopf tragen sie ein Paar großer, gerader oder gewundener Hörner, die in ihrem Farbton von Weiß bis Schwarz alle Schattierungen haben können. Kleinere Hörner bedecken Kopf, Backen und UnterkieferAndy Collins, James Wyatt (2003), Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786928842. Rote Drachen haben einn Schnabel mit scharfen Zähnen darin. Bei geschlossenem Maul stehen die Zähne heraus, wie bei Krokodilen. Am Kinn sitzen weitere Hörner. Die Zunge ist gespalten, wie die einer SchlangeAndy Collins, James Wyatt (2003), Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786928842. Die Schuppen sind bei frisch geschlüpften Drachen grlänzend rot, werden mit dem Alter aber blasser und matter. Dabei werden sie aber so hart wie Metall. Aufgrund dieser Farbe sind Jungtiere schlecht getarnt und kommen nur nachts aus ihren Verstecken hervorAndy Collins, James Wyatt (2003), Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786928842. Ein roter Kam zieht sich vom Kopf bis zur Schwanzspitze über den gesamten Körper. Die Flügel der Roten Drachen sind die längsten aller Chromatischen Drachen, sowohl im Verhältnis zur Körperlänge als auch absolut. Sie haben einen leicht bläulichen FarbstichAndy Collins, James Wyatt (2003), Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786928842. Lebensraum Rote Drachen leben bevorzugt in Gebirgen, aber auch in Hügelländern und Wüsten. Wichtig ist, dass sie ihren Hort auf einer erhöhten Position errichten können, von der aus sie ihr Revier überblicken könnenAndy Collins, James Wyatt (2003), Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786928842. Durch diese Präferenzen geraten sie oft mit Silberdrachen aneinander, die ähnliche Gebiete lieben und meist gut gesinnt sind. Da die Silberdrachen den Roten meist überlegen sind, hassen Rote Drachen diese Art extrem. Manchmal kämpfen sie auch gegen Kupferdrachen, denen sie aber überlegen sindAndy Collins, James Wyatt (2003), Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786928842. Als Unterschlupf wählen Höhlen, vor allem solche mit vulkanischer Aktivität. In der Nähe gibt es immer einen Platz, von dem aus der Drache die Umgebung beobachten kann. Leben Rote Drachen in Dungeons, wählen sie oft große, weite Räume in denen sie einen guten Ausblick habenAndy Collins, James Wyatt (2003), Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786928842. Veröffentlichungsgeschichte Rote Drachen basieren auf Smaug, dem Drachen aus J.R.R. Tolkiens Buch Der Hobbit. Von diesem stammt ihre Gier und die Fähigkeit, ihren Hort komplett auswendig zu kennen und kleinste Diebstähle sofort festzustellen. Tolkien selbst gab Smaug diese Fähigkeit in Anspielung an den Drachen aus Beowulf. Erstmals wurden Rote Drachen, zusammen mit den anderen Chromatischen Drachen und den Goldenen Drachen, im Dungeons & Dragons Box-Set von 1974 veröffentlichtDave Arneson, Gary Gygax (1974), Dungeons & Dragons 3-Volume Set, TSR, Inc.. Später tauchten Rote Drachen noch in weiteren Veröffentlichungen wie den Basic Sets von 1977 und 1983 auf. 1977 erschien das Monster Manual und übertrug so die Roten Drachen, neben vielen anderen Monstern, in Advanced Dungeons & Dragons. Hier erhielten alle Drachenarten wissenschaftliche Namen der Gattung Draco''Gary Gygax (1977), '''Monster Manual, 1st edition', TSR Inc., ISBN 0-9356-9600-8. Im Monstrous Manual von 1993 erschienen erstmals Regeln für den Roten Drachen der 2 Edition von D&DGary Gygax (1993), Monstrous Manual, TSR Inc., ISBN 9781560766193. 2000 tauchte er in der Monster Manual der Edition 3.0Skip Williams, Jonathan Tweet, and Monte Cook (2000), Monster Manual, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 9780786915521 und 2003 in der der Edition 3.5 aufSkip Williams, Jonathan Tweet, and Monte Cook (2003), Monster Manual 3.5, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 9780786928934. Diese Tradition wurde auch in der Edition 4 und 5 fortgeführt. Seit Edition 4 müssen Chromatische Drachen nicht mehr zwangsläufig immer böse seinWizards RPG Team (2008), Monster Manual, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786948529Wizards RPG Team (2014), Monster Manual, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786965618. Plane Shift Gemäß der Plane Shift Serie von Kampagnen-Settings sind manche Drachen des Magic: The Gathering-Universums regeltechnisch identisch oder ähnlich zu Roten Drachen: *Drachen von Zendikar entsprechen ungefähr einem jungen Roten Drachen, haben jedoch nur eine Intelligenz von 8 (-1)James Wyatt (2016), Plane Shift: Zendikar, Wizards of the Coast. *Drachen von Kaladesh haben die selben Werte wie Rote DrachenJames Wyatt (2017), Plane Shift: Kaladesh, Wizards of the Coast. *Drachen von Amonkhet entsprechen Roten Drachen, sind aber weniger intelligentJames Wyatt (2017), Plane Shift: Amonkhet, Wizards of the Coast. Pathfinder Basierend auf Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 kommen Rote Drachen auch in Pathfinder vor. Hier wurden sie erstmal im Pathfinder RPG Bestiary''Paizo (2009), '''Pathfinder RPG Bestiary', Paizo Publishing, LLC., ISBN 978-1-60125-183-1 und später in Pathfinder Chronicles: Dragons revisited beschrieben. Letzteres bezeichnet die Roten Drachen als die furchterregendsten Kreaturen Golarions. Von allen Drachenarten stellt diese die meisten Individuen von regionaler oder globaler Prominenz. Der fiktive Drakanav Codex beschreibt Rote Drachen als Verkörperung von Zerstörung, Hass und Arroganz. Sie sehen alle anderen Kreaturen (mit Ausnahme Goldener Drachen) als unterlegen anMike McArtor (2009), Dragons Revisited, Paizo Publishing, LLC., ISBN 978-1-60125-165-7. In der Populärkultur *Im japanischen Record of Lodoss War kommt ein Roter Drache namens Shooting Star vor. Record of Lodoss War begann als Dungeons & Dragons Spiel der Autoren, bevor es dokumentiert und später auch als Anime adaptiert wurde. *Wie viele Monster des ersten Final Fantasy Spiels basieren auch die Roten Drachen auf denen aus D&D. Quellen en:Red Dragon (Dungeons & Dragons) Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Feuerdrachen Kategorie:Drachen in Rollenspielen Kategorie:Dungeons and Dragons